Castle of Cards
'''Catle of Cards '''is a case in Season 1 of Criminal Case in Higher House, district based in Fario. Plot Diego and the player decided to watch out for Solomon in a local casino. But instead of Solomon and his buddies, the team found the lifeless body of Dominique Miller, gambler and ex-convict. The first suspect to appear on their list was Andrew Samuel, a gambler who said that he often used to gamble with the victim. Also, the team flagged and Solomon Krause (Ex-Con), Derek Jones (Ex-Con) and Mandy McFerry (Victims girlfriend). After results of the autopsy, Phillip approached the team and said that Nicole Jovich was released from prison, by orders of Deputy Mayor. Diego and the player rushed to Nicole's house to speak with her about that. She said that she knew the mistake she commits and that she is the new person now. Then the team spoke with Solomon who said that Nicole is underage to be in the prison and that case will be reopened because, by his words, a trial was set-up. The team continued the investigation and found that Derek Jones wrote a threat for the victim. He said that since he was released, his Bank was given to the victim, but when he wanted to back ownership, the victim didn't allow him. Also, the player recovered a USB Flash who (per Elvin) showed that victim and Mandy ran a shady business. Mad said that it was was the victim's idea and that she was forced to do those things. Later, Elvin approached the team and said that Andrew Samuel and Nicole have a fight. There, the team interrogated Andrew who said that that girl, Nicole, came and start a fight blaming him for the murder of Dominique. Nicole was later interrogated and she said that Dominique was her best friend and only one, after her mother who visited her while she was in prison. Later, the team arrested Mandy for the murder. She confessed everything telling that someone needed to stop him. Diego asked her why and she replied that Dominique was the one who wanted to kill the mayor and that he wanted to do that again and that he needed to be stopped. Judge York sentenced her to 30 years in prison. Post-trial, Diego and the player wanted to hear more about Dominique's plans and they spoke with Mandy again. She said that he has his plans in a box he hid I the casino. There the team found the documents and get them to the lab. Elvin analyzed them carefully and said that Mayor is in big danger. They informed Chief about that, but it was late since on the news, Reporter Julian Fox, said that Mayor was murdered. Chief assigned the player and Lena to take control of that while Diego was sent to watch out for the Mayor's family. Summary Victim: *Dominique Miller (found dead int he casino) Murder Weapon: *Poker Cards Killer: *Mandy McFerry Killer's Profile *The killer plays poker. *The Killer knows hacking. *The Killer drinks wine. *The Killer is female. *The Killer has brown hair. Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Fario Category:Higher House